Forever Until Now
by a2d2
Summary: Sequel to "Now and Forever" so don't read this until you read the first. Cosette, Shuichi and Kitarra's offspring, misses her mother and wish she had a chance to meet her. She will do anything to have her mom in her life. And she mean anything.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I never pictured myself dying. _

_Well, not like this. _

_I can't go. _

_Not now. _

_Cosette. _

I slowly opened my eyes to everything that seemed blurry and red. _Am__I__in__hell?__What__have__I__done__to__belong__here?_My head was aching, like someone ambushed me with a crow bar. Reflexes, I would have place my hand on my head to calm the aching, but my hands wouldn't move, neither would my feet. I was tied up. I struggle against what felt like ropes and in the process, scarred myself.

My sight gradually came back to me and I notice that I was in a room that was painted red. All around me were…torture toys. My breathing became ragged and I could feel my heart racing. That's when I realized that I wasn't dead… at least not yet.

I soon heard a door open and slam shut. My eyes gazed to someone in a black cloak with a black hood over their head. Their identity was a mystery to me.

Instead of coming straight towards me, the mysterious stranger went towards the pile of torture items on the table. He rambled through the items trying to find his perfect toy.

He turned to face me with a power saw in hand. I struggle against the things that were holding me against my will once more. "What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled. I struggle more roughly. There was no way I was getting out of here…alive. He turned on the power saw and its loud noise filled the room.

I was going to die.

To my surprise, he silenced his torture toy. I think I heard him laughing. "Ha ha! Kurama! You are so pathetic." He said. "Trust me; dying isn't as bad as you think." He came towards me, leaned close to me and kissed my cheek. "It's much worst."

"No! I can't die! I have a daughter who needs me!"

"Oh, I'll take good care of her. I've always want to see her. Ever since the day she was born."

"Don't you dare touch her, you BASTARD!" He crawled on top of me, straddling me between his legs. I struggle to get him off, but he wouldn't move. I notice that his weight wasn't as I expected. He seemed lighter than I thought he would.

He laughed and then raised his hand. His hand came down hard against my face making a slapping noise that echoed in the room. "How dare you tell me that?" He said coldly. He removed himself from on top of me. "How dare you tell _**me**_," His voice seemed to be unclear to me but if I wasn't mistaken, it carried a sound that of a woman. Yes, it was a woman's voice. A very familiar woman's voice. She slowly removed the hood, reviling herself. My eyes widen in shock. She started the power saw again rearing its loud sound in the air. "How dare you tell _**me**_ not to touch my own daughter?"

"Kitarra!" I screamed trying to stop her, but it was too late. The power saw came crashing down on my neck…..and then… everything went dark.

_I__never__pictured__myself__dying._

_Well, not like this._

_Not by the one I once loved. _

_What have I've done to deserve this? _

_I can't go. _

_Not now. _

_Cosette. _

_Cosette needs me. _

_Her father. _

_She needs her father. _

_I'm the only one she's have left. _

_She needs me more then anything. _

_Cosette, I'll do everything in my power to make her feel twice as loved._

_I will always love her like a father and like a friend. _

_She is my precise angel. _

_Cosette!_


	2. Chapter 1: Spirit of the Dead

_**Thanx for taking your time to read the sequel to "Now and Forever" If you like that first one I know you will like this one too. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Spirit of the Dead**

**Kyra's P.O.V **

Hiei and I were walking around the mall, shopping randomly. Well at least I was. He just followed, carrying my bags. Hiei and the rest have been living with me ever since I invited them for Kitarra's sake. Everyone except Kurama and little Cosette. They left a week after Kitarra's funeral.

I still remember that day.

**Flashback**

It was an outside funeral. Everyone gathered around the casket as the minister said a few words. After that it was time to view the body one last time. As everyone got in line, I saw Kurama in the far distances. I motion my hand for him to get in line. He did, but wanted to be the very last to see her. I didn't want to push him any further. At least he came. That would make Kitarra's spirit happy.

The viewing contained this order: Me, Hiei, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Fuyu, Kuwabara, Kaoto, and last Kurama with a baby in hand.

Everyone said their respects for Kitarra. Now it was Kurama's turn. I had a feeling that once he saw her he might break down. So I took the baby out his arms just in case. He didn't argue.

You could tell it was a girl by looking at her. She had short, black messy hair. I couldn't see her eyes they were closed. Her face looked like her mother, too.

Well just as I suspected. As soon as Kurama saw her he broke down, to the point where he couldn't stand anymore. He was crying like there was no tomorrow. His cries were louder then anyone there. I wanted to cry for him. If I had lost someone I care and loved the way he loved my beloved sister, I don't know what I would do.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went over to Kurama. I thought they were going to help him up, but instead they were dragging him away. My eyes widen in disbelief. How could they do such a thing? Watching them drag him away from his lover, the mother of his child, my beloved sister; it made me sick. His cries got even louder, screaming her name as if she was going to respond. I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing?" I yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped dragging him to hear what I had to say. Kurama even slowed his loud cries to hear me too. "Why are you doing this to him? He just lost someone he held close in his heart. How would you feel if you lost someone you loved and people, who you thought were your friends, drag you away from that person? How would you feel?" They understood where I was getting at and let Kurama go. It began to rain. Like the heavens were crying for him as well. Yusuke and the rest closed the casket and putted her away. I walked over to where Kurama kneeled and I kneeled in front of him. We lean over each other as shelter for the infant. "What's her name?" I asked him

He hesitated for a while and then answered. "…Cosette. Her name is Cosette."

**End of Flashback**

Hiei and I were sitting at the food court in the mall. We both were distant from the world. "Thinking about her too?" I asked him. He nodded. "Have you seen or heard from Kurama?" He shook his head 'no'. Making convo' with Hiei was as boring as talking to my dead granny…and I should know…I tried. We went off into space again. Before I was completely there, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the culprit. "Kurama" Well speak of the devil. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." He smiled a warm smile. _"__He__hasn__'__t__changed__a__bit.__"_

"Where is my cute and adorable niece?"

"I thought she was with you. She was first to see you and ran straight here." Me and Kurama looked around for her, but no luck. _"__Where__could__she__be?__"_ Kurama and I were deep in thought of her whereabouts. Soon I felt someone grab my leg causing me to jump. "Cosette, get from under that table this instant."He spoke through his teeth. _"__Wow.__Kurama__sound__like__a__ …__parent.__" _

Cosette crawled from under the table and stood in front of me. "My name is Cosette and I'm five years old!" she said, holding up five fingers. She looked just as I imaged her with her messy black hair like her father's, and her emerald eyes. She was so beautiful, I couldn't help, but and pick her up and spin her around.

"Looks like little Cosette is having fun." A strange voice said. I stopped spinning to look at Kurama or more like who was next to him. I saw this tall tanned woman. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a mini red tank top and a brown mini skirt with cowgirl boots. _"__Who__the__hell__is__this?__" _I heard Hiei chuckle behind me.

I looked at Kurama for an explanation. "Oh umm. Kyra this is Brittney, my fiancée. _"__His__What?__"_ Hiei laughed a little more. Boy did I want to slap a midget right there and then.

"Oh. So you're marrying my brother-in-law."

"Umm. I'm not you brother-in –law. Kitarra and I never got married." Kurama explained.

"Well that didn't stop you from having a child together, so that makes you my brother-in-law." Hiei laughed even more. "What is so damn funny?" I said to the midget.

"(Chuckle) He's related to your insanity." Hiei looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh out loud and draw attention to us.

"Well at least he doesn't have to live with my insanity." That shut him up. I turned back to Kurama and his fiancé. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to go. Sorry, bye." I grabbed Hiei and walked away.

**Cosette's P.O.V**

Daddy, Brittney, and me went home. I wanted to stay with Auntie Kyra, but I knew Daddy wouldn't let me. We got home at night time and Daddy tucked me in and read me a story. It was about a princess who was locked up in a really tall tower and the only way out was the window. So the princess just jumped out the window falling to her feet. She finds the culprit that locked her up and beat him till blood was oozing out of every hold in his body. Even the one she created. Daddy always said I was like my mommy in every way. I pretend to fall asleep, so Daddy could leave. Once he did I got out the bed. I looked under it and pulled out my guitar. It was black with death sticker all over it. I call it my lucky guitar.

I played a cord and began to sing a song for my mommy. It was a short song.

I wasn't big on writing a whole song. Not just yet. I put the guitar back under my bed and pulled out a really big book. It's a spell book my mommy left behind for me. Daddy doesn't know that I have it and I would like to keep it that way. If he found out, I would be in big poop, poop.

I turned off my room light and lit a candle. I opened the book and look up a spell…to rise the dead. I was sick of knowing that I was the one who killed my mommy. So now I'll bring her back.

I found what I was looking for. I closed my eyes and recited the spell. "Spirits of the dead hear my calling. Bring back the one I've been longing. With night time hair and eyes blood luster. Bring back the one I call my Mother." I opened my eyes,…but there was nothing there. It's didn't work. I was tempted to try again, but I heard Daddy walk to my room door. I quickly blew out the candle and got into bed. I heard the door open. He said my name, but I wasn't dumb enough to answer. I just laid there until I really fell asleep.

**? P.O.V**

I laid there lifeless. Then my eyes shot open. I stared into darkness. I pushed on something that was in front of me. What ever it was, it opened, reviling the moonlit sky. I crawled out of this hole I was in. I knew exactly where I was. I was in my grave. Five years I've been in that hell hole and now…I'm going out. I will have my revenge. Kurama will pay for what he did.

**Shuichi's P.O.V**

I laid in the bed with Brittney at my side. I heard a knock on the front door. I opened my eyes. I really want to get up. I just wanted to ignore it and fall right back to sleep, but the knocks turn into banging. I got out of bed slowly trying not to wake up Brittney. I walked down stairs, half asleep. The knocks continued. I opened the door and saw Kyra. "Kyra what are you doing here at," I looked at my watch. "11:30 at night."

"Oh Kurama, I saw how Cosette was so upset that she didn't get to spend time with me so I just thought I should have a little fun with her, like a sleepover."

"A sleepover? Kyra, you don't have any bags wi-"

"Yes I do." She interrupted me. She snapped her fingers and duffle bag appear on the side of her.

"I forgot you could do that." I said half asleep. "Cosette is asleep and I don't want to-"

"No she's not. Cosette! Your Auntie Kyra is here!" She yelled for Cosette also leaving a ringing in my ear. I think she did that on purpose.

After a while we hear Cosette running down the stairs screaming Auntie Kyra on her way down. Cosette was so excited that she missed the last step and fell to the floor. My heart dropped and I ran to her side. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" I asked. I helped her up, but she just brushed me off and ran to Kyra. I wasn't upset. I was a little happy that she loved Kyra the way she did and I'm surprise that she even know her. She was only an infant when Kyra saw her, but all and all I was happy to see Cosette happy. Cosette dragged Kyra up the stairs, so excited about showing Kyra her room. I walked in the kitchen to get and glass of water. I heard thunder. "Good thing Kyra is here." I went to the cupboard to get a glass. I went to the sink and put water in it. Another crash of thunder, but this time the lights went out. It was a great thing that Kyra was here. Cosette would have be too scared to fall asleep.

I turn around to head up to my room, but something caught my attention. I wasn't sure what it was. I had squint my eyes a little, then lighting flash reviling the most frightening thing ever to walk the face of the earth. The person I thought I'll never see again, with blood lust in her eyes. Kitarra. I dropped the glass of water and it broke against the floor. The lighting flashed again, but this time…she wasn't there.

"Umm Kurama I know that it's storming outside and all, but c'mon. Can you at least be a man about it?" I heard Kyra say._"__Huh?__"_ I looked down and the water had spilled on my pants.

"Heh heh, Daddy went potty." Cosette laughed I couldn't help, but laugh too. She was so adorable, but what I saw was not.

"Cosette was scared and wanted you, but I see you were occupied."

"Water, Kyra, water."

"Hey I know. It happens. Drink too much water, what do you expect?" I gave her a dirty look. "Let me stop messin with you before you chop my head off."

Kyra grabbed Cosette's hand and was ready to walk back upstairs. "Kyra wait. I need to talk to you about something. Cosette, sweetheart can you go upstairs for Daddy please. Grownups need to talk."

Cosette gave me that 'Are you serious? You want me to walk up there by myself?' look. She hesitated for a while and then quickly ran upstairs. "Ok what is it?" Kyra asked.

"I saw her." I said in a shaky voice.

"You saw who?" She asked not knowing what or who I was talking about.

"Kitarra. She was standing right there, by the door." I pointed to the kitchen door.

Kyra looked at me disbelief. "Kitarra? You saw Kitarra? Man you're whacked."

"My serious!"

"Kurama she wasn't here, ok. You're just imaging things. So, just get some rest." I nodded. _"__Maybe__I__am__imaging__things,__but__she__looked__so__real__and__…__dead.__"_ I went up to my room to get some rest.

**Kyra's P.O.V**

I sent Kurama to bed. I walked up stairs thinking about it. I kinda laughed, I mean who would bring Kitarra back from the dead. Who _knows__how_ to bring her back, but me and I know I didn't do it. I walked in Cosette and close the down behind me. I turned around and, "Oh my Jesus!" I saw her. Kitarra. Sitting on the bed with Cosette. She looked like herself, but only that skin was a dirty gray color, and you could see her bones and rips where her body was decaying, and she gave off a dirt smell.

"Oh my…Jesus?" She chuckled and fell to the floor laughing.

"That's not funny at all Kitarra!"

"Oh it is, seeing that through my dead cold blood lusting eyes that he doesn't existed. Why you ask?" I really didn't ask why. "because the fact that I'm dead and my daught think that's she's the cause of it and the man that I love is in the bed with a another WOMAN!"

"Ok, ok. How that hell you got here? You're supposed to be dead."

She caught her breath first…if she had any. "My darling, Cosette brought me back." She petted Cosette's hair. She looked like _if_ she could cry, she would. "She's so beautiful. I've lost five years of raising her and I'm not letting that continue."

How the hell am I going to explain this to the others? No, they're not going to know about this. This is not supposed to be happening.

_**Thanx for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to make it scary.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Undead Demon

Chapter 2 : Undead Demon

_**Thank you for read the first chapter for the sequel of Now and Forever. **_

_**Here is the second chapter…I hope you guys enjoy this one**_

**Shuichi's POV**

"Cosette, it's time for you to get ready for school!" I called for my daughter from down the hall.

But it seemed that no matter how many times I think I might catch her slacking off she is always one step ahead of me some kind of way.

I waited for her to come running down the stairs, but to my surprise she has already made it down stairs. "I'm already in the kitchen daddy!" She called for me. I entered the kitchen to see that she had already fixed herself a plate of the pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs I prepared for her. "The food is delicious daddy!" she said as she crammed food into her tiny mouth.

"How do you always get passed me in the morning? Are you coming down the back stairwell?" I asked her as I prepared my own plate.

Continuing to cram food in her mouth, "No, daddy, I walk right passed you."

It seem really strange to me. I know my daughter may seem small, but she's not that small to walk right pass me and I don't notice her. "So, you walked right passed me, you say?" She nodded her head, still eating. ", and I didn't see you…at all. Heard no footsteps or seen a glimpse of a shadow."

My daughter looked at me and swallows a gulp of food. "Well, daddy, I'm not surprised. You are getting older. Maybe your eye sight isn't what it used to be."

"Very funny young lady. I am not old, but my eyes do not deceive me." Cosette looked away from me and at her food, now only taking small bites. "Where is it?"

"…"

"Cosette, where is it?" I asked again.

"…I don't know what you are talking about father." She finished the rest of her breakfast and placed her plate into the sink.

"Cosette, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said with slight anger in my voice, but of course it didn't seem to faze her.

"Hehe! Daddy your face looks like your hair!" **BEEP BEEP! **"Oh well that's the bus. Sorry daddy but I have to go. Bye!" Cosette rushed out the front door to catch her bus ride to school.

I stood there speechless, shaking my head. "What am I going to do with at girl?"

**Cosette's POV**

I ran to the bus before it had a chance to leave me, like it wants to do every morning. My bus driver, Mr. Cleaver is upset with me because I make him driver half way across town just to pick me up at my front door. How I got this to happen? How else; with daddy's money.

Of course my dad didn't mind bringing me to and from school. Actually he protested against my idea to even want to ride the bus, but it would be to embarrassing to have my daddy drop me off at school to have everyone see that I wasn't old enough to ride the bus on my own.

Mr. Cleaver was an old man with a one bold spot located on the top right side of his greying head. "Good morning Mr. Cleaver." I greeted my bus driver as I stepped onto the bus, but as usual he grunted, shut the bus doors behind me, and drove off causing my body to become off balanced by the motion of the bus movement.

I took my seat right next to my best friend, Rin Tokanshi. "Mr. Cleaver is really grouchy today." My friend said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

Rin looked around the bus to see if anyone was paying any attention to us. Once she saw that everyone was busy with their own conversations amongst their friends, she leaned into me and whisper. "I hear they're thinking about firing him."

I didn't seem too surprised. I had a feeling it would come to this. I mean, he was an old man...he should retired.

**Shuichi's POV**

I walked into my office at Freelance Book Editing. My grey suit nice and crisp with my red tie in place.

Sitting at my desk with a pile of papers stacked a mile high. (_Sigh). More papers to read._

My boss, the editor, hates wasting time reading manuscripts that doesn't interest her. So, my job is to go through all of them and pick anything that would seem of interest to her.

_RING RING_

As I began looking over the stacks of papers on my desk, the phone began to ring. Still engaged into my work I didn't have time to just pick up the phone to talk to some snooty writer who is looking to talking to the editor to get their book published.

So, I just simply pushed the speaker button. "Thank You for calling Freelance Book Editing! This is Shuichi Minamino, how can I help you."

"Oh Kurama cut the bull! It's Kyra, your sister-in-law." Kyra's voice filled the small room that I called an office.

I quickly removed her from speaker phone before she can do any harm. "Kyra what are you doing calling my job _and_ calling me by that name so carelessly?"

"You call that a job? Kurama you work as an assistant for an editor!" Kyra voice showed a sign of annoyance. "Plus, you have cash saved up. I don't why you're working at that stupid job. Any who, I just called because I need to talk to you about something important"

Slightly ignoring her, I continued with my work. "Can this please wait? I'm very busy. And just to remind you, you're not my sister-in-law."

"Oh Kurama! Put those stupid manuscripts down and give that ass of a boss of yours something to do!"

Still slightly ignoring her, "Uh-huh that's nice Kyra. Look, I'm going to have to get back with you later when I don't have a ton of papers to read."

"But Kuram-"

"Thanks for calling!"

"Kurama, you better not hung up on m-" _CLICK!_ I just didn't have time for her nonsense.

I went back to reading the ton of papers on my desk. Every now and then I would get a paper cut on my fingers. It didn't really bother me. I just simply healed myself quite quickly before anyone could notice.

As I read some of the manuscripts and tossing some of them in the trash, I came a across one the caught my eye. It seemed so old and wrinkled. There were also dirty pages. It was title Wake the Dead by an anonymous author. Interested, I opened it and began to read, or should I say tried to read. It seemed that it wasn't in a language I understood. It didn't seem to be a language at all, more like symbols. The more I tried to decipher the code I began to feel an evil presence over me. When I looked up from the mysterious manuscript I notice that everything around me became dark and gloomy. Objects gave off evil shadows on the walls and the room became freezing cold. _What the heck is going on?_

"Kurama…" A faint whisper called out to me. It was a voice that I knew. A female voice. My heart began to race. A strange wind came out of nowhere blowing all the papers on my desk everywhere around the room. "Kurama…." My head whipped around searching for her. The sound of laughter filled the room as the wind began to pick up. The room began to rumble and shake. I had to hold on to the desk to be secure. My head became dizzy as I started to lose my mind. "I'm coming Kurama…" My eyes filled with tears. I never wanted this to happen. All thoughts of her rushed to my head. How much I loved her and wanted to be with her. My heart ached from the thought.

I throw my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear her anymore. "Leave me alone!"

"Hehehe…I'm coming for you Kurama." Her voice was still in my head. It grew louder and louder. She was in my head. "I. Will. Get. You!"

"Kitarra!" I screamed.

"Shuichi, what is the matter with you?" I heard a voice, but this time it had a heavy British accent. It was my boss. Ms. Elizabeth Jones. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was back to normal. All the papers were back and stacked neatly on my desk. The sun was shining through the window. Everything was exactly how it should have been. "Are you ok, love?" I simply just nodded my head not wanting to look up at her to show her the fear that were in my eyes. "Well, how's the reading?"

"…Fine…just fine." I said still refusing to look at her.

I was trying my best to ignore her, but she just sat on my desk and cross her lacy legs with her purple ankle boots. She was an attractive woman. She was a curly brunette and her eyes were seaweed green. She was around my age group if not a little older. "Shuichi, darling," Her voice had a sound of seduction to it. Still I tried to ignore her. Keyword: tried. "Shuichi, you seemed so worked up about all this." I could feel her eyes piercing through me. I couldn't help but glance at her. I only meant to glance once but it seemed to turn into a full blown stare. I notice that a few buttons on her purple blouse were undone, showing a little bit of her cleavage. I was trying my best to not keep my gaze at her chest but more towards her eyes. She saw my struggle and giggled at my distress. "It's ok Shuichi. I don't mind if you look."

She began to grab my hand and place it lightly on her chest, but I had to stop it. I had gained control of myself and removed my hand from her grip, but not in a way to hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry Ms. Jones. As tempting as it is, I have to remember that I am a taken man and I love her dearly."

"But you're not married yet, Shuichi. You can still have a little fun." She still pressed on.

"I can't. If she ever find out, not only will I be a single man, but I'll be a dead one as well. Then who will you toy with?"

She chuckled. "You have a good point there. But that girl of yours is such a space case that she wouldn't even catch on, darling." She went to undo my shirt but I had to stop her. If this went any further it could end badly for me.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry! I love her too much to even think about being unfaithful." I could feel my blood boiling. "And don't even say that she's a space case! She's the smartest and the most amazing woman I have ever known. She is beautiful and strong-willed, and best of all the mother of my child! So please, don't talk badly about her."

At first she seemed speechless but that didn't last long. "I thought Brittney wasn't Cosette's mother." _Huh? _ "You told me that Cosette's mom died when she was born."

_Oh crap! Did I say that?_ "I meant….she's… like a mother to my child. I'm sorry I got heated in the moment." I looked away from her. _I can't believe I said that! _

"It's fine. Look, why don't you take the rest of the day off. You really seemed worked up."

I couldn't help but feel like I offended her. "I so sorry about everything. I-"

She cut me off. "It's alright. If nothing else, I respect you for your faithfulness." She then playfully slapped my fore arm. "Now go on and get some rest before I change my mind."

I thanked her for the day off and finally understanding how I feel. All I needed was some rest, but first I needed to talk to someone.

I got into my crimson red viper gts and started the engine. As I began to drive off, I pulled out my cell phone and press the redial button. Only one person really calls my personal line. "Hello" I heard her voice.

"Kyra, It's Kurama." I said, till a little shaky from earlier.

"What do you want? I'm still mad at you for hanging up on me."

"Ok I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you." I didn't want to waste time on telling her over and over why I'm sorry for hanging up on her. To be honest, I wasn't.

"What is it?" annoyance was heard in her voice.

I could feel the emotion of everything I went through in my office before my boss waked in. It was coming up like vomit. I couldn't control it. Tears started to form. "I can't stop thinking about her. And by her I mean-"

"Kitarra. I know."

"No you don't!" My body slightly became shaky from the images that ran through my mind. "I'm thinking about her almost all the time now! I almost mistook Brittney for her!"

She tried to comfort me, "That's normal, Kurama." but it wasn't working. She didn't see what I saw or felt how I feel.

"But that's not the worst part." I said. I was scared of what I was about to say. I didn't even want to think about it. "…I can hear her in my head." I finally said. The sounds of sinister laughter played itself over in my mind.

I could hear the sound of surprise on the other end of the phone. "Dammit. She's smart. I almost forgot about that."

"What? What is it?" Kyra was making me feel weary and concern.

She paused for a moment but then finally answered me. "…She's haunting you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Haunting me? So what, like she came back from the dead and she's trying to scare me?"

"Well…something like that. It's a little bit more complicated."

"What do you mean? What can be worse than being haunted by you're dead girlfriend's ghost?"

"Well…"she hesitated. It was killing me a little on the inside.

"Come on tell me!" I edged on.

"…Yes, she can be a ghost… at times."

"At times? What is that supposed to mean?" I was getting annoyed with Kyra beating around the bush with me. I just wanted her to be straight forward.

"…She's more than just a ghost that's haunting you. All a ghost can do is scare you. They can't produce any real damage other than throw a few items across the room. But…Kitarra is more than just a ghost."

"If she is more than just a ghost than what is she?"

"…She's an undead demon. Scaring you is just the beginning. She…can actually physically harm you. But in your case I know she doesn't want to harm you."

"Well that's good news." I said sounding relieved

"Actually not... She wants to kill you."

I tried to process everything Kyra has been telling me. The love of my life has come back from the dead and is now haunting me. Worst of all she wants me dead! "I don't understand." _Why would she want this?_

"Listen Kurama. You have to see for yourself. Come to cemetery tonight to see her grave."

**Ok everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying my best to make it seem creepy and mysterious, so, please let me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Also if you have any pointers that would be helpful as well.**

**Well until next time! ^_^**


End file.
